Kyrieloid
Kyrieloid appeared in 1996 TV series called Ultraman Tiga. Kyrieloid (キリエロイド Kirieroido) is part of the aliens known as the Kyrie that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episodes 3 and 25. He is also known as Kilalien, Kilielu, or Kille, as said in the English translation. Kyrieloid was the result of a race of devil-like creatures whom had viewed themselves as prophets for Mankind's future. When one of the devils took the body of a deceased man known as Mitsuo Itahashi, he began prophesizing a "renewal" of Earth by setting fire to those who were impure (by their standards.) All the while, they began to stalk Captain Iruma of GUTS in hopes of making her see that he and his race were the rightful "guardians" of Earth instead of Ultraman Tiga as the Kyrieloids have been inhabiting Earth much longer than the Ultramen had been. When Iruma refused to accept them as their new guardians, Kyrieloid left her to die in a building that was set to be destroyed by Kyrieloid's flames. Once the people were safety evacuated and Ultraman Tiga had arrived to save Iruma from the explosion, Kyrieloid revealed his true form after exposing himself to his own fiery energy, and began fighting Tiga. The two seemed evenly matched until Tiga transformed to Sky Type. While Kyrieloid's speed was impressive, Tiga's was greater and he began gaining the upper hand with a barrage of kicks until Kyrieloid began using his Creptic Ray to gain the advantage. Kyrieloid kept up his assault and managed to weaken Tiga, but GUTS and Iruma called support for Tiga, giving him new strength. Tiga then froze Kyrieloid with his Tiga Freezer attack before switching back to Multi Type and blowing Kyeloid to pieces with his Zepellion Ray. Another alien of Kyrieloid's race would appear later on in episode 25 of Ultraman Tiga. After the failure of the first Kyrieloid, several more prophets resurfaced and brainwashed a major population of people in Japan into believing that an Angel has come to Earth for their judgment. The Kyrieloid aliens also fooled the people into believing that Ultraman Tiga was the devil and so prepared to open up a gateway from Hell to Earth preparing to "purge" all those they saw were impure. Also unlike the previous Kyrieloid, several more of his race found and ambushed Daigo, pummeling him in hopes of making sure that he (as Tiga) would not interfere with their plans. Daigo however managed to survive their assault just as GUTS came to rescue him from them. Once the gateway to Hell appeared in the sky, GUTS left to take care of the gateway while Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga to stop it from opening himself. These actions provoked several of the aliens to merge into another Kyrieloid. Still time however, Kyrieloid II was more prepared for Tiga in battle as it possessed the ability to transform its body into forms that mimicked Tiga's own Power and Sky Types. With his enhanced abilities, Tiga was outclassed by Kyrieloid II's powers and was put out of commission upon crashing to the ground from an air fight with Kyrieloid II in Sky Type Analogue and suddenly covered with darkness which emerges from the 'hell' door. Realizing that Tiga was the real hero, GUTS broadcasted to all the brainwashed citizens of Japan that Tiga was the true hero and that Kyrieloid II had been brainwashing everyone to think otherwise. Realizing the errors of their ways the population in the city crowded to Tiga's crash site and shined as much light onto the Ultra as much as there could, reviving Tiga in the process. Realizing Tiga was still alive, Kyrieloid II returned to the Earth and resumed battling Tiga, but Tiga's new consumption of light allowed him to manhandle Kyrieloid II with ease. Ultimately, Kyrieloid II was destroyed when Tiga hurled the demon towards the gateway to hell and blown up by Tiga's Zepellion Ray, ending the Kyrieloid's invasion on Earth. After the revival of Gatanothor and Tiga's defeat, they appeared to Daigo in his crystal prison in the Tiga Statue to bad mouth him and gloat. They stated they were abandoning Earth and were leaving for another world. Powers and Abilities Kyriel People * Human Disguise: Kyriel People can disguise itself as a normal human. * Possession: Kyriel People can possess humans for short periods of time. He can possess dead bodies for as long as he likes using them as a host. * Energy Blast: Kyriel People can fire energy blast that appear as flashes to injure or pin someone to walls. * ESP: Kyriel People possess some physic powers in the form of telekinesis. Kyrieloid Generation I * Sacred Fire (聖なる炎 Seinaru Honō): Kyrieloid can channel the elemental power of fire either in a form of eruption or attack. This fire is indeed sacred to their beliefs, true to its namesake. ** Prison Fire Bomb (獄炎弾 Goku-en-dan): A stream of fire from his right fist. In the ULTRA MONSTERS arcade game, this attack is shown as a fire bullet. * Combination Kick (コンビネーションキック Konbinēshon Kikku): A series of kick and punch attacks. * Prison Fire Radiation (獄炎放射 Goku-en Hōsha): A stream of fire which burns his targets. * Prison Flame Heel Drop (獄炎踵落とし Goku-en Kakato Otoshi): Flame-empowered heel drop. Generation II Original: * Adaptation: Kyrieloid II can transform his body into a different form to match his opponent's fighting style. * Gateway of Hell (地獄の門 Jigoku no Mon): Kyrieloid II can control the gateway hell to release the darkness from it. To open it however, he must trick the humans into giving themselves to darkness. Power: * Blades: In Power Type Analogue, Kyrieloid II spots a pair of sharp blades on his forearms, which are used as weapons. * Adaptation: Kyrieloid II can transform his body into a different form to match his opponent's fighting style. * Super Strength: After gaining adaptation from Tiga Power Type's combat skills, Kyrieloid II's strength had been doubled to get him on par with Tiga. * Gateway of Hell (地獄の門 Jigoku no Mon): Kyrieloid II can control the gateway hell to release the darkness from it. To open it however, he must trick the humans into giving themselves to darkness. Sky: * Flight: In Sky Type Analogue, Kyrieloid II sprouts a pair of blue wings from his back and is capable of flying at fast speeds. * Blades: In Sky Type Analogue, Kyrieloid II has small blades on his arms, similar to his Power Type Analogue. These were never used in combat. * Adaptation: Kyrieloid II can transform his body into a different form to match his opponent's fighting style. * Gateway of Hell (地獄の門 Jigoku no Mon): Kyrieloid II can control the gateway hell to release the darkness from it. To open it however, he must trick the humans into giving themselves to darkness. * Agility: After gaining adaptation from Tiga Sky Type's combat skills, Kyrieloid II's speed and agility had been doubled to get him on par with Tiga. Gallery Kyriel People.jpg|Kyriel People Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Flying Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Masaharu Satō Category:Characters Debuting in 1996 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with telekinesis